


at first i was afraid (i was petrified)

by orphan_account



Series: cause i've seen wonders great and small [2]
Category: Do No Harm (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Brotherly Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Guilt, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruben's stronger, now. Jason wishes he could say the same for himself.(ty for getting me into DNH & the OT3 @thisstableground)





	1. i spent so many nights (feelin' sorry for myself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstableground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/gifts).



Jason knows he fucked up. (Or is he Ian, now? He can't tell.) All he knows is that he fucked up his friendship with the most loyal guy, like, ever. He's curled up in a ball under his crisp, white, sheets in his crisp, white bed in his crisp, white, room. Everything is crisp and everything is white and Jason hates it so goddamn much. He supposes he has no room to complain, after what he did to someone who thought they were friends—they really weren't, he realises, and feels sick. "Dr. Cole?" Calls one of the nurse-people. They have a system with his names, he's discovered. They call him Dr. Cole when they want his calm, kind, doctor-ish persona, and Mr. Price when they want blunt, emotional confessions. 

"Mmf," Says Jason and rolls over so he's facing away from her. He doesn't want to be Dr. Cole right now. He  _won't_ be Dr. Cole right now. 

"Dr. Cole  _please_ ," Says Nurse Nardell, sounding tired and annoyed. 

"Mmf," Repeats Jason, and closes his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the world. As expected, it fails. He hears Nurse Narell sigh. "Pl's leave." he requests, waving a hand like, 'shoo, shoo' and praying that her kindness wins out over her desire to do whatever she wanted to do with him. Luck is not on his side. 

"I really have to talk to you, Dr. Cole," She says, and Jason sighs, resigned. 

"'m not Dr. Cole," he mutters, frowning. "P'ls leave, nurse." 

" _Mr._ Cole, please, I think this is more important than your moping," Snaps the nurse, and Jason looks up, startled. "Ruben Marcado is selling your little Blackout drug, your face will be everywhere. That is all." She leaves the room gracefully, and Jason shoots upwards.

He wouldn't. _He promised_!

(Ruben owes him nothing though, so who is he to say so?)

* * *

"Usnavi," Ruben whines, a smile lighting up his face. Usnavi's smitten. "Navi, no, do  _not_ do it." 

"Don't do what?" Slurs Vanessa, looking for all the world like she's a dead girl walking. "Whatever it is, it can wait till after I'm not half dead, kay? Kay." She holds her hands out expectantly, making Usnavi sigh. 

"Ay dios mío." He mutters, shaking his head. He gives her café anyway, shooting her a fondly exasperated look. "I'm just your personal barista, is that it?" He asks jokingly. Ruben snorts and whacks him upside the head, ignoring the betrayed look on Usnavi's face and accepting Vanessa's high-five. 

"Yep," Agrees Vanessa, "but I love you anyway." 

 Usnavi rolls his eyes, mutters, "Oh, really?" 

"Yes," Ruben cuts in, "now shut up. Don't steal my notebooks, okay querido? Okay." 

"You ain't takin' any shit, are ya?" Says Vanessa, low and impressed, "I knew you were on my level of passive-aggressive, Marcado." 

Ruben flushes, murmurs something. Vanessa's phone pings and she looks down at it. 

 **ninarosa** : 

-hey v 

-can i have rubens number

 **vanessa** : 

\- lemme check w/ him 

Vanessa glances up at him. "Rubén," She checks, "can I —" 

He waves a hand at her, "Sure," he says, "go ahead," because he likes Nina and wants to stay in contact. The Barrio's Best is witty, a spitfire so different and yet similar to Vanessa that he might think they were cousins on some level if he didn't know them. 

 **unknown** is trying to text  **ruben** : 

-hey ruben! this is nina

 **ruben** accepts  **unknown** 's contact request

 **ruben** : 

-hey nina. how are you? 

 **ninarosa** : 

-i'm great! how are you?

 **ruben** :

-great

-usnavi's butthurt tho 

 **ninarosa** : 

-what

-why? 

 **ruben** : 

-vanessa demanded café without so much as a good morning kiss

-he's sad

 **ninarosa** :

-oh

-well thats just v herself

 **ruben** : 

-ik ik 

-but he's still sad

"Gossiping about me, querido?" Asks Usnavi, eyes warm and fond. Ruben shrugs half-embarrassedly. Vanessa grins at the both of them. "As long as it doesn't go to Dani or Carla, I think things'll be okay, though. You won't tell them, will you?" He's talking half to them, half to himself. He gets like this sometimes, talking and not really stopping. It happens when he's embarrassed too, and Ruben wonders which one it is. Maybe it's a combination of the two. He glances at Vanessa. She's got a little smirk curling the edges of her mouth up. 

"Navi.  _Navi_. Usnavi.  _Usnavi_." Vanessa says, getting more urgent with each call of his name. 

"Huh? What, V? Lo siento, I wasn't—wasn't paying attention." 

"Yeah," Ruben mutters, sitting on the counter of Vanessa's studio apartment's kitchen, "no kidding. Hey, hey, I was just joking, Navi, relax!" He rushes to reassure Usnavi once he sees how Actually Sad he is. 

"Relax? Qué relaxed, I'm totally relaxed, ay! V, no!" He yells as she tickles him. 

"He did the same thing to me!" 

"What, the 'qué, relaxed, I'm totally relaxed,' thing?" Ruben checks, and at Vanessa's confirming nod, laughs. "Nervous, Usnavi? There's no need to be!" 

"Says the super genius," says Usnavi, eyebrows raised. "Anyway, I hear you're sellin' that multi-million drug? How's that goin' for ya?" 

"Uh, well, some people are interested," Murmurs Ruben, flushing bright red. 

"Rubén, the lady that you called while I was there was practically worshipping you through the phone, whaddaya mean 'some people are interested'?" Vanessa asks bluntly. 

"I mean some people are interested, linda." Ruben says firmly. "That woman was definitely interested. A high level of interested, sure, but still interested." 

Vanessa's eyebrows raise. "Okay, fair enough." She acquiesces. "Sneaky man, you are, Marcado." 

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Says Ruben hesitantly. 

"It is." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"Hi," Says Usnavi huffily, "I exist and want kisses." 

"Hello," Responds Ruben distractedly, kissing his cheek. 

" _Actual kisses_. Like, y'know, mouth-to-mouth?" 

Ruben rolls his eyes. "Needy," He says to Vanessa. He kisses him anyway, slow and sweet and tender. Usnavi melts into it, making a noise in the back of his throat that he's labelled Usnavi's I'm Very Very Happy About This noise. When they break apart, Vanessa looks conflicted, before ultimately grabbing Ruben's hand and kissing Usnavi. Usnavi's I'm Very Very Happy About This noise comes back. 

"Cuanto calor." Says Ruben appreciatively. He's got his eyebrows raised, a silent 'I'm not surprised'. 

"Ay, cuanto calor," Agrees Vanessa, looking at the two of them. "my boys are the hottest boys in town." She says. 

Usnavi flushes. 

"To prove it," Continues Vanessa, "let's go out on the town tonight. Which sweater are you wearin', Rubén?" 

"I think," says Ruben softly, "I'm gonna try a long-sleeved shirt." He pretends not to notice their pleased expressions.  _Just look at me now, Jason, Ian, you cabeza dura_. 


	2. i hold my head up high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group chats and maternal feelings™  
> also theres that date i promised last chapter — thats totally happening  
> n also y'know yolanda ??? shes gay as fuck

**carla** added  **ruben** to  **the barrio**

 **ruben** changed the group chat name to  **the barrio + ruben**

 **daniela** changed the group chat name to  **the barrio**

 **carla** :

\- there we go, now everyone in the barrio is in this chat

 **ruben** : 

\- ???

\- but im not??? 

\- im just that guy that came after everyone went and moved to their own places ???

 **josé** : 

\- welcome to the barrio "just that guy that came after everyone went to their own places ???"

\- im josé. i used to run the liquor store

 **ruben** : 

\- ay díos

\- not the dad jokes !!! pls

\- my name is ruben

 **kevin** : 

\- welcome to this mess ruben 

\- get comfy 

 **vanessa** : 

\- once ur in u never leave

 **usnavi** : 

\- but its ok 

\- everyone here loves u 

 **benny** :

\- but were rlly mutually self depreciating

\- apart from usnavi n vanessa @ u 

\- but !!! 

\- we all love u we swear

\- ur the best n great

 **ruben** : 

\- i love u all too 

\- also claudia

\- she's great 

 **usnavi** :

-  _abuela_ claudia

\- she woulda wanted u to call her that 

 **ruben** : 

\- im not sure she would ???

 **carla** : 

\- im 187866879% sure she would 

\- do it

\- become part of our family officially 

\- call her abuela

 **ruben** : 

\- fine

\- abuela claudia

\- happy ???

 **usnavi** :

\- guys lets pretend abuela n ruben met & v and i introduced him as our boyfriend 

\- reaction

* * *

Abuela surveys Ruben curiously. "Welcome to the Barrio! Would you like a cookie?" 

"Um, yeah? Thank you." 

"Isn't there supposed to be shock or somethin'?" Usnavi whispers to Vanessa. 

_Later_

"Usnavi." 

"Yes abuela?" 

"We're keeping him. Never hurt him, okay nieto?" 

* * *

  **ruben** : 

\- is that really what she'd do

  **sonny** : 

\- everyone: yes

* * *

Ruben's grinning at his phone like an idiot. Usnavi loves him so much. He figures this out in millions of little moments — like the fact that he can't do tongue-twisters for the life of him, or that he likes dark chocolate better than any other, or the fact that his passcode for almost everything is legit Usnavi and Vanessa Marcado (what is this, highschool? Usnavi lives for it). 

With Vanessa, it was wave after wave — humor, then personality, laugh, brains, looks, quirks, habits — but with Ruben it's sorta slower. It reflects their relationship, he guesses, 'cause Vanessa is always an  _in your face, man! I exist and am the bomb_ kinda person. Ruben's different. He's a guy that's in the background. Until he's not, and you're all like  _what, how did I miss him?! He's so awesome!_ That guy.  

Usnavi has a thing for awesome people, apparently. "What're you lookin' at, mi amore?" He asks gently. 

"People _like_ me," breathes Ruben, looking reverently down at his phone. 

"Yep," Agrees Vanessa, eyebrows raising. Usnavi looks at her, taking in her confident stance and fond eyes. "loads 'a people do. You're a pretty good person, Marcado." Ruben's got his lower lip between his teeth. 

He bites it. "Why?" Then, more frantically, "I can't — I don't understand — why? You guys had a great thing goin' — and yeah, I don't suck too bad, sure, but — I'm just a brain, right? You're all this big family and I'm —" There's tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Usnavi hates them. 

"You're not just a — okay I'm calling Camila." 

"Usnavi?" Comes Camila's voice. 

He says something in Spanish. He can't really hear what he's saying, only that it's rapidly paced. 

"Let me speak to Ruben," Says Camila, sounding very maternal. He gives the phone to Ruben. 

"Hello, no, no, Camila, if you're busy, you can leave — no, of course, you're a lovely woman and a brilliant mother but — family? Oh, no. No, no, no, you don't have to — I can just, be? Um, yes?" A pause, then, quietly, "If you're sure, then — okay. Thank you." He looks better already. 

Nailed it.

* * *

 Ruben's regretting his decision to do this 'date night' thing. Usnavi and Vanessa look —  _damn_ , and he's kinda eh? It's not really  _self-deprecating,_ per se, just — being a realist. They seem to disagree with his 'kinda eh' statement, though, whistling appreciatively. "Woah," Says Usnavi, "you look great, novio. Fuck, V, you see him? He's so gorgeous."

Vanessa seems to agree. "Oh, damn!" She says, almost to herself. She's got a red dress on, with a black belt-like thing separating the tight top part from the loose bottom. Her nails match her dress — and Usnavi's tie. Thankfully, Ruben's also got a red shirt on. "Usnavi's right, yo. You've got a good thing goin', Marcado." 

 "You mean  _we've_ got a good thing goin', V?" Checks Ruben, because they've  _all_ got the same thing going. 

 "Yeah, yeah," Vanessa waves her hand dismissively. "let's get goin', hey?" She takes their hands, walking completely comfortably in her 3-inch heels. Ruben shouldn't be surprised — Vanessa's a spitfire who likes to be in heels, not because she's short — hell, Ruben's barely taller than her himself — but because she wants to, and she ain't gonna take anyone's shit about it.  

 They hail a taxi. "Yo, Usnavi, Vanessa, Ruben!" Says Benny from the front. Ruben likes the warm tone Benny uses for his name. 

"Benny!" Usnavi grins, sounding far too stoked to see the back of Benny's head. "I thought you weren't doin' this taxi drivin' anymore?" Ah, that explains it. 

 "I'm not, but I do it sometimes, to get more cash, ya know? Date night, tonight?" He asks once he sees the fancy clothes. 

 "Yep." Confirms Vanessa. 

 "Mmhm," Agrees Ruben. "Speaking of dates, how's Nina?" 

 "Oh! Nina's great. We face-time and Skype when we can, but — ya'll know how spotty that can get." They make confirming noises. "Nina tells me you gave her your contact info, Ruben? If I take it from Nina —" 

 "Yes please," Says Ruben, surveying the twilight that's fallen over New York. It's surprisingly pretty. If he ignores the cars and the noise, that is. "you still tryna be a businessman richer than Nina's daddy?" 

 Vanessa catches on, smirking, "With Donald Trump on the links — and he's your caddy?" Benny groans. 

 "Man, why'd you tell 'em what I said?" He demands. Ruben can't see his expression, but he sounds very embarrassed. "But yeah, I am. What about you, Dr. Marcado? Still doin' your science stuff?"  

 "Yeah, I am. I've got no idea where to do it, but I'm talking to some people, y'know?" 

 "Yeah, I get it. Where are we headed?" 

Vanessa leans into him and whispers something. Then she looks back at Ruben and says, "We're going to a park." The strange thing is, he wasn't worried. 

 "I trust you." Says Ruben to the two of them then, louder, "Hey, Benny? I trust you too." 

He's healing — slowly but surely. 

* * *

 Jason — Ian? Ah, screw it, Jason — isn't. "Okay," Says another nurse, since apparently Nurse Nardell got 'so goddamn tired of your fucking bullshit, whoever the fuck you are' and had to take a day or two off. "Mr. Price, describe your feelings towards Ruben Marcado." 

Oh, shit. That's difficult, because whenever he thinks of Ruben he gets too many feelings and they all hurt — like a maelstrom inside kaleidoscopes of broken glass, making his heart bleed in pain with every tentative step into them. The walls are made of some sort of metal — hard and spiky. Basically, with every tentative thought anywhere near Ruben, his heart gets stabbed everywhere with a thousand boiling-hot knives — it's dramatic but true.  

Fuck, his life is pretty much just him moping and Not Thinking About Certain Things. He's pathetic. He grits his teeth and manages, "It's difficult to think about," which is the second-biggest understatement of the millennia. (The first is Jason Cole fucked up). 

 The nurse writes something down in neat letters. Jason's fists clench. If this is what Ruben felt whenever Jason goaded and pressured him, this crushing, soul-sucking feeling, then Jason fucked up doubly as much. 

"Breathe," Soothes the nurse, "follow my breathing, okay? The faster you sort through this, the faster you'll have it over with." Jason imitates her breathing shakily. "Good, good. There you go, not so bad, is it?" 

She's treating him like a spooked animal, low voice, nonthreatening posture and cautious movements. 

"I — I guess not," Jason manages, vision swimming with the vestiges of a panic attack — at least, that's what he thinks it is. He hasn't had one before. "thanks."

The nurse smiles sympathetically. "No problem. Okay, let's break this down first. Thoughts on Ian Price?" 

"I mean, I'm — okay, this is confusing. Uh, okay. He's not the best guy, but he has his redeeming moments, I guess? Like with my son, Cole, he was — trying to be nice." 

Try. 

That's what he has to do. 

* * *

"Bennett Park?" Asks Ruben, "Didn't you guys have a date here or something —  before you met me, I mean?" 

"Our first," Agrees Usnavi, looking fondly at Vanessa. "but we're bringin' you here 'cause it's the start of a new era. Symbolism and all that, y'know?" 

Their phones ping simultaneously. 

* * *

 **yolanda** has added  **ruben, vanessa** and  **usnavi** to  **pls help i am the gay**

 **yolanda** :

\- ok hi i have a Gay Crisis

 **vanessa** :

\- oh my god i cant believe i thought that you liked usnavi wtf the fuck

 **yolanda** :

\- i like usnavi fine but i am a gay child

 **ruben** :

\- ok and ??? 

 **yolanda** :

\- there's this rlly pretty lady 

\- and i want to date her pls help

 **-** thisisher.jpg 

 **usnavi** :

\- we ?? are bad at romance ??

 **-** but lets meet her !! 

 **yolanda** has changed the group name to **quiero salir contigo**

 **vanessa** :

\- this is Not Subtle

 **ruben** :

\- did you really just change the name to "''''''''i want to date you"""""" in spanish ???? 

yolanda has added **jess** to  **quiero salir contigo**

 **jess** : 

\- who wants to date who ??? 

 **vanessa** : 

\- wait u know spanish

\- approved √

 **jess** : 

\- i AM spanish 

\- ofc i know spanish 

\- also ty ur approved 2 √ 

 **vanessa** : 

\- well @yolanda u prolly shoulda thought this through huh 

\- also @jess pls give me ur phone number 

 **yolanda** : 

\- fuck 

 **jess** : 

\- wait @yolanda u want to date me ??? 

\- n also @vanessa ye ofc

 **ruben** : 

\- the original chat name was """"""pls help i am the gay""""""

\- but yes hi id like a friendship

 **usnavi** : 

\- we wanted to meet u !!! but also pls give yolanda her answer she is a Good Gay™ 

\- also same 

 **jess** : 

\- yes ill go out w/ u @yolanda

\- @ruben friendship accepted

\- @usnavi were u the guy that hit on her drunkenly bc u were tryna make vanessa jealous so yolanda pretended to be all """""no hablo ingles"""""" but also danced w/ u anyway even tho she's gay to help u get vanessa jealous (friendship accepted)

 **usnavi** : 

\- yes

 **jess** : 

\- @ruben and ur w/ them too,,,,, bc,,,,, poly 

 **ruben** : 

\- ye

 **yolanda** : 

\- i have been staring @ my phone for the last 5 minutes trying to figure out if u were telling the truth @jess

 **jess** : 

\- ay díos mio 

-  _ **YES I WILL DATE YOU**_

 **vanessa** : 

\- ok ill have yolanda text us all ur number later @jess but we have a date to get back to 

 **jess** :

\- ye go have fun !!!!

* * *

"Okay, so, as the gay crisis has been dealt with," Says Usnavi, looking giddy for both the new romance they helped happen and for their own romance, "let's sit and talk about whatever."

"Okay, but too much emotional shit and I'm leaving." Says Vanessa seriously, "Unless it's about Jason Cole. That gilipollas del más alto grado fucked you up too badly for me to complain when we're talking about him."

Ruben smiles weakly. "Thanks Vanessa."

"Don't mention it. No, seriously," She adds once she sees that he's going to interject, "don't mention it." 

"Why are we dressed fancy, anyhow?" Asks Usnavi to no one in particular. Ruben feels like Usnavi looks incomplete without his hat. 

"Why not?" Asks Vanessa, flopping down gracelessly, "So, plans for tomorrow?" 

Ruben coughs, says, "I want you to meet my sisters." 

"Paola and Mercédes?" Checks Vanessa.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask them to fly over for Christmas, meet the rest of the Barrio — maybe Jess, too, if she  _wants_ to meet them, of course — and, I'll do the 'Meet the Family' thing, if — if that's okay?" 

"Go ahead," Agrees Usnavi, grinning, "where are they staying?" 

"Uh," Ruben stutters, floored. "I haven't? Thought that far? I kinda assumed you'd say no, honestly. I have money left-over from my work at IMH — I was honestly focused on other stuff — so I can buy a place kinda close-by, I guess?" 

"Oh!" Usnavi exclaims, "I've still got — like 7k left over from that lotto ticket, so I can actually spend those on you guys!" 

"Usnavi no." Says Vanessa, "Shit, I feel bad cos I can't spend insane amounts of money on you two." 

"Usnavi no," Agrees Ruben, "and Vanessa, you don't have to do anything other than support us, okay?" 

"How much do you have left over from IMH?" Says Vanessa suspiciously. 

Ruben stays silent. 

"Rubén Marcado, tell me!" 

Silence. Then, "160k." 

"What the fuck." 

"One-hundred and sixty thousand dollars." 

This is said at the same time so it sounds more like "What the and sixty thousand dollars." but, y'know, details. 

"I blew a lot of it, actually, and 160k was left over," Shrugs Ruben, "and I'm spending most of it on the people I love, so what do you want?" 

Usnavi and Vanessa just stare. "Ciento sesenta mil, ¿puedes creerlo?" Vanessa asks Usnavi, 

"Me dieciséis años tendría un ataque," agrees Usnavi, eyes wide. 

"Uh, guys?" Asks Ruben, because they keep staring at each other, then at him. 

"Tú nos amas?" They ask, at exactly the same time. They seem to have forgotten how to English. 

"Yeah," Says Ruben. 

He's gonna be okay, eventually

* * *

 **ruben** has entered **family**

 **ruben** : 

\- 1. can i add a bunch of people

\- 2. would you like to come over for Christmas

\- 3. its a crap ton of people

 **estefania** : 

\- yes 

\- yes

\- yes

 **mercedes** : 

\- ^^^

 **paola** : 

^^^

 **ruben** has added **usnavi, vanessa, josé, julio, yeseniá, yolanda, kevin, camila, nina, benny, sonny, pete, daniela, carla and jess** to **family**

 **ruben** : 

\- everyone this is my family 

\- family this is my barrio family 

\- jess is the newest  

\- and i may have forgotten/may add more people

\- im dating usnavi and vanessa 

\- benny and nina are a couple

\- camila and kevin are married

\- jess and yolanda are dating 

 **paola** :

\- so many people jfc 

 **jess** : 

\- rt^ 

 **ruben** : 

\- @jess will u meet my family when they come over for Christmas

 **jess** : 

\- ye ofc 

 **ninarosa** : 

\- guys i have classes ??? 

\- but hi! im nina

\- you'll meet me over christmas @estefania @paola @mercedes @jess

 **usnavi** : 

-nina's over at stanford

\- n also mute the chat??? 

* * *

 Jason Cole's Log

_The doctors and nurses seem to think calling it a "log" will make me want to write in it more. It's for "soul-searching" and I need to do that. I need to search._

_Okay, starting off with my days at IMH. Can't say I remember any of my co-workers. Except Ruben, of course. I guess that's good for them, right? No Ian — or Jason, either — trying to mess up their lives. I feel really clinical about this. That's probably not what "soul-searching is", right? Agh, I feel — weird about this whole thing. Apparently Ruben's selling Blackout?_

_This is jumbled._

_Goddamnit._

_Okay, again._

_Apparently Ruben's selling Blackout. Man, I don't — ~~why would he do this?~~ No, that's a stupid question. He deserves that 1 mil.  ~~He also deserves recovery~~. _

_I'll try this again later._

* * *

 Vanessa catches sight of Yolanda for the first time since the Gay Crisis. She's looking down at her phone like it just hung up the goddamn stars or something. She's probably texting Jess, then. 

 "Yo," She greets lazily, raising a hand in greeting, "how's Jess?" she's probably grinning like a cat who got the canary. She can't quite force herself to care. 

"Ay, shush! You'll get Dani on my tail and neither of us need that!" 

"Too late," Crows Daniela, walking by, "who's Jess?" 

"Uh —" Begins Yolanda.

"Her girlfriend~" Sing-songs Vanessa teasingly. Daniela looks at her, interested. 

"Oh? When did this happen?" 

"Yesterday," Yolanda informs her shortly. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye." 

Vanessa snorts. "Say hi to Jess for me." 

"DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?" Shrieks Yolanda, bolting. 

"I'll text you the details later," Vanessa promises Daniela. 

"Bueno." Says Daniela, brightly. "Adios, Vanessa!" 

"Adios, Dani." 


End file.
